Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers; and more specifically, to a toilet plunger container, asymmetrically clam-shaped and integrated with a plunger which is used to open clogged toilets, the container providing non-drip storage for the plunger when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Homeowners and business people commonly must use a toilet plunger to unclog their toilets. The process of plunging to unclog the toilet can cause contaminated toilet water to splash out of the toilet, in addition, contaminated toilet water can drip off the plunger onto the toilet bowel or toilet seat, and the floor as the user movers the plunger from the toilet to a toilet plunger storage device if the user has one.
Thereafter, inventors have created several devices to store the plunger in, and/or to control the spread of contaminated toilet water in the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. D425,744 issued on Jan. 26 1998 to John H. McGuire is a large storage device for a toilet plunger and toilet brush. This device takes up a large space in the bathroom. This device does not provide any splash protection to the user when the user is plunging their toilet. The user also risks dripping contaminated toilet water on the toilet bowl rim or toilet seat and on the floor when they move the plunger from the toilet to the storage devise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,374 issued on Aug. 9, 1994 to Marilyn M. Wilk discloses a variety of rectangular, cylindrical, cone, or bell shaped cases that a toilet plunger rotates out of when the user wants to plunge their toilet. This device does not provide any splash protection to the user when the user is plunging their toilet. The user also risks dripping contaminated toilet water on the toilet bowl rim or toilet seat and on the floor or themselves when they rotate the plunger back into the case.
U.S. Pat. No. D292,631 issued on Nov. 3, 1987 to George Tash is a cup shaped holder that the user set the plunger in after use. While this devise will capture the contaminated toilet water dripping from the plunger once the plunger reaches the holder, the user would risk dripping contaminated toilet water on the toilet bowl rim or toilet seat and on the floor when they move the plunger from the toilet to the holder. This devise does not provide any splash protection to the user when the user is plunging their toilet. This device does not hide the plunger from view.
U.S. Pat. No. D383,935 issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Frank W. Zawalsky discloses a plunger holder that has a cup shaped base in which the plunger head sits, and a sleeve that slips over the handle and top part of the plunger head. When the sleeve is lifted off the plunger germs that may have been transferred to the inside of the sleeve from the plunger head and bottom portion of the plunger handle could be spread to the upper portions of the plunger handle and ultimately contaminate the hands of the user. This device does not provide any splash protection to the user when the user is plunging their toilet. The user also risks dripping contaminated toilet water on the toilet bowl rim or toilet seat and on the floor when they move the plunger from the toilet to the storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,527 issued on Mar. 31, 1992 to Lars D. Roose discloses a splash deflector disk that slips onto the handle of a toilet plunger. This disk provides splash protection to the user, but once the task is done, the user has to deal with the disk, which would be contaminated on the bottom side, and remains on the plunger handle. The user would have to get the contaminated disk off the plunger and store both somewhere, or leave the disk on the plunger and store them as a unit somewhere. Both the plunger and disk would drip on the toilet and floor. This invention adds to the user""s storage problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,456 issued on Mar. 14, 2000 to John E. Taylor is a splashguard and storage apparatus. A disk with a hollow handle in its center that the plunger handle has been inserted through functions as the splash guard and as the top for the storage container that is shaped like a can. To get the plunger head out of the storage container, the user must rotate the plunger handle and in doing so rotate the disk. This unlocks the disk from the storage container. The plunger with disk attached to its handle can be moved toward the clogged toilet. Once at the toilet the user must move the disk up the plunger handle so that the disk does not get into the contaminated water of the toilet. Once the clog has been cleared, the user must move the disk back down the plunger handle before returning the plunger and attached disk to the storage container. The user risk dripping contaminated toilet water on the toilet bowl rim or toilet seat and on the floor when they move the plunger and attached disk from the toilet to the storage device.
None of the above inventions and patents describes a device that, as a single unit, solves the three problems relating to storage of the plunger, drip prevention, and splash protection for the user.
The instant invention is a clamshell container that is hinged on top with an aperture for accepting a plunger handle. When not in use, a plunger head is held within the container with the plunger handle sticking up through the aperture. When the plunger is needed, the side of the container opens, allowing the user to spread the jaws of the container across the top of the toilet bowel. This allows the plunger head to be lowered into the toilet bowel for plunging. Once the plunging operation is complete, the plunger is lifted from the bowel. Once the plunger has risen sufficiently, the clamshell jaws close under the plunger head, catching any drips that might fall from the plunger. The container has a vent to allow liquid in the container to evaporate.
There are three embodiments of the invention. The first embodiment is a simple container for the plunger. The second embodiment has a wedge-shaped lid handle on the lid that allows the user to grasp the lid. The third embodiment is larger to accommodate a larger plunger head.
In operation, the user holds the plunger handle and positions the container so that the lid side of the container rests against the side of the toilet seat. Secondly, the user tilts the plunger handle toward the center of the toilet, and raises the plunger handle slowly until the lid opens. The user then stops raising the handle. The lower part of the container remains resting against the toilet seat. The user now swings the plunger head to the opposite side of the toilet. This action takes the lid across to the opposite side of the toilet seat. When a lid handle is present, the used can use the lid handle to move the lid across to the other side. The container is now open across the toilet seat. Any water that has dripped inside the container body by previous use has since evaporated or collected inside, and is prevented from dripping out and wetting the toilet seat by a containment dam.
Once the container is open over the toilet, the plunger head is automatically centered in the toilet bowel, and can be lowered for plunging to remove the clogging material. After use, the plunger is raised, and the clamshell container automatically close and prevents any water from dripping from the container as it is moved away. The container provides storage for the wet plunger, but allows the plunger to dry.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a toilet plunger case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet plunger case capable of eliminating dripping after use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet plunger case capable of providing splash protection to the user.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specifications.
As a storage container, it is small and does not take up much space in the bathroom.
As a storage container, it totally conceals the plunger head.
As a storage container, it and the plunger can easily by move from one area to another. The user can, with one hand, grip the plunger handle and carry the plunger and container away as a single unit.
To prevent drips, the container opens and closes around the plunger head when the plunger head is directly over the toilet bowel. No contaminated water will drip on the toilet seat or bathroom floor.
No contaminated water will drip out of the container when the container is setting on the floor or when it is being moved to and from the toilet.
As a splashguard, the container covers most but not the entire toilet bowel opening. The user can see into the toilet bowel to observe the effectiveness of his or her plunging.
When the user is plunging his or her toilet the container is open over the toilet and the inter surfaces of the container face down into the toilet. Contaminated toilet water is likely to splash up on these surfaces and contaminate them. When the container is lifted off the toilet, these surfaces rotate to the inside of the container. These contaminated surfaces because they end up inside the container are not likely to contaminate the user. Drips off these surfaces will be contained inside the container.
My container is cheap to manufacture. It is made of two parts that are hinged together.
My container is easy to use.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.